


Seven Deadly Sins

by gabe_cute



Category: namjin - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabe_cute/pseuds/gabe_cute
Summary: Cute fluffy story about Jungkook finding his way in life with the help of the Sins (yoongi, jimin, tae, jin and namjoon) but what happens when Jungkook falls for one of the sins and his dad comes back to town?





	1. Chapter 1

chapter one

jungkooks pov

Driving. The most therapeutic, relaxing thing I have ever found, everything about it just calms me. Even the idea of being on the open road no one around for miles on end, you can almost get lost in the feeling of it. Like you are the only human left on the planet. Well thats how i felt anyway.

I have been driving for about 4 hours now taking in the views of the bright blue skies and dark yellow sands that form the dusty road that I have come to love with all its natural beauty.

I knew I wanted to move to LA as soon as i got my hands on a car to take me. Well i knew i have wanted to move since the beginning of time or ever since i can remember... Even though the only thing i could pick up to drive me surprised even myself- a red pickup truck like how cliche can I get with this road trip next thing I know I'll have crazy coloured hair and pronounce myself as a raw vegan.  I laugh at the fact that i have just made fun of every youtube vlogger in LA because even though i say this i wish i could have their lifestyle- full of surprises and adventures.

I heard the ping of the low fuel tank and the orange light switch on a little bit after i stopped laughing. Now just as luck would have it a sign showed up for a gas station in a couple of miles- well I say luck its not like i planned this trip the very last T to make sure nothing goes wrong... But yeah lets call it luck. Its not like i am paranoid or anything about breaking and having to go back or anything ha ha ha...

10 minutes later I pulled into the gas station and parked my truck next to the pump and started filling the tank all the way until the price read $35. Thats how much fuel i worked out would take me to my new apartment and have a little bit left over for when im there.

I grab my wallet and keys and lock my truck before entering the kiosk to pay. I grab a rockstar of course the blueberry one because ew to the others and a protein bar (gotta stay in shape somehow) and payed for the gas and the boosters. 

Walking out back to his truck I saw some guys eyeing me up- I just smiled and waved at them getting into my truck and headed back to driving. Why does this always happen to me? Like i am not even attractive or is it something else they want? I guess i will never know.

Only another hour before I reached my new life- a fresh new start I thought.

Once I had arrived at the small apartment complex only about 3 stories high and contained 6 apartments i gleamed at the sight of the white building. I can not believe i finally made it- i honestly believed i would never reach this goal in my life. A gummy smile fell across my face as I grabbed my very minimalistic luggage consisting of a medium sized backpack containing all the clothes I own, a laptop, my chargers for my phone and laptop and some memorable stuff. When the backpack was on i grabbed my skateboard and my makeup bag (yes a guy can have a makeup bag so shush) and made my way to my new living space. Which of course had to be the very top apartment- great.

Walking up the never ending stairs almost made me puke- how the hell am I supposed to walk up 4 flights of stairs each day to get to my god dam room ugh. I waited 10 minutes dry heaving trying to find where i placed my lungs as they have seemed to have gotten lost on the second floor or something. Once i regained my breathe i stood from the top of the stairs and entered my new apartment.

When opening the white door, my eyes shocked me as I have a city view from my living room- how epic is that oh my god. They did not show this in the online siting- i will laugh if they sent me to the wrong place because that would be funny. 

Staring in amazement at how beautiful the new city is i closed the door shut locking it in the process (even though I had very little to steal I was still paranoid) i walk over to the windows.

In the living room was a very basic set up of a white couch and a side chair, a small tv on a white glass stand sitting ontop of a white rug. The floor was a dark oak and seemed to carry it through with the rest of the apartment.

After spending what felt like a life time staring at the living room I go to the bedroom and chuck all my stuff in the corner grabbing my charger, and an oversized jumper, chucking the charger and my phone onto the bed and wandering to the bathroom.

After washing my makeup off, brushing my teeth and getting changed i threw myself onto the mattress. Which was a very big mistake considering the mattress is harder than the rock. I groaned out loud regretting every one of decisions.

I still can not believe i was able to get a job while living back home, my first day is tomorrow and im kind of nervous what happens if he is not very good at serving people, what happens if his coworkers dont like him? 

"urghhhh" as i turned to the plug socket next to my bed i placed my phone on charge and added three alarms on for the morning one at 6:00 the next at 6:30 then 7:00. I have always been a deep sleeper so i guess thats why i need so many alarms.

Looking at the clock reading midnight, i decided i could stay up a little while longer and watched a couple of youtube videos.

My favourites have always been paranormal actives ones as they scared me however once i try to sleep its games over. 

I eventually switched my phone off and got under the thick covers which is weird if I was in LA a hot state why the hell would they provide thick covers are you already trying to kill me like what the hell man?

It took me a further 30 minutes to sleep because i swore i saw a shadow at the end of my bed like i could feel it staring at me okay? Okay!

Next day

Agust D rung loudly in my ears as i am awakened by the heavenly voice of agust D, however i refuse to get up at this god awful time and pressed snooze, then 9 minutes the same thing happened until after snoozing 8 times i decided to get up.

Rubbing my eyes i opened them and instantly regretted every decision ever- i left the god dam curtains open and the white sun has caused me to go blind.

Stomping my feet to the cold hard ground i stand up stretching upwards until i heard the familiar crack of my joints and walked over to my bathroom.

My morning routine was simple and fool proof- it had to be because i may own some makeup i am not the greatest with it. Washing my face is the first step, i grab the flannel out of my bag and run it under some hot water ringing it out and then well you know the rest... (i hope anyway?)

I then brush my teeth which is simple enough. Next thing i do is apply concealer in my problem areas including my bags and spots and then my eye lids as a base. Blending it with my sponge.

The eyes are simple enough, i add a dark brown to the ends of my eyes and smoke it out, then going in with a bit of black close to the eyeline. Now i apply lip gloss to my lips and the look is completed.

Going back into my room i grab a black button up shirt from my bag and some black skinnies as they are my most professional clothes i own. Slipping into them and having half an hour before i have to leave i make some toast and nervously wait for my last alarm to go off. 

However i couldnt wait, my body physically would not let me i was too excited and nervous to wait, so i grabbed my keys and skateboard and ran down the many flights of stairs that i know later on today will kill me, and start my journey to work.

It took me 10 minutes to skate to work and i was clearly way to early so i decided to go to the local store and buy myself a drink and wait until i was only 5 minutes early because i dont want to seem to eager but i dont want her to think i was desperate.

Time passed as slowly as it possibly could almost driving me insane, but it was soon time for me to clock in and i am honestly so scared and excited i have always loved working with people even if i had a slight social anxiety.

Walking in smiling ear to ear the manager, Iris introduced me to my co-workers Jake and Ellie.

Jake who was just a little bit taller than me has board shoulders, a slim figure and mousy brown hair with golden highlights running through. Jake did not look impressed with me making me a little uncomfortable with the glare he was giving me.

While Ellie who seemed sweet was smiling from ear to ear like me, she has light blonde hair which was slightly curly, her figure was small and pear shaped. I will admit i thought she was very pretty.

I was brought out of my trance by jakes voice saying "we dont need anyone else especially not him."

The way he said "him" made my heart drop to my stomach, what have i done to upset him, is it because him and Ellie are dating or something and i have crossed a line or something? But i have just walked in how can i upset someone so quickly?

The manager told Jake to hush hush and "you will soon warm up to him" making me feel a little better.

Today i was on the waiting part of the store, Jake and Ellie seemed to ignore me all day but i was okay with this, i loved the job of meeting and greeting the customers. 

However what i found the most entertaining thing today was when a single mother came in and just straight up gave me a child and asked if i minded. Like no of course i dont mind looking after your small human that has just been sick on me nope not at all. When the day had ended Iris had told me that i did a fantastic job so much so that i will be on tills tomorrow- which made my heart melt because i was only being myself. 

By the time i had climbed the stairs and gotten into my pjs i was dead and it was 12 at night so i decided it was time for me to go to sleep and never wake up again- well thats how i felt any way.

Same morning routine (this time with white button up and pink eyeshadow)

Arrives at work 5 minuets early once again, how do i manage to do this i left later than i did yesterday like what the hell man... I clock in and place my skateboard in the back, looking forward to working the tills today.

After a quick show and tell off Iris telling me how to work the machine i was soon on my way and had even more fun than i did yesterday even Ellie started talking to me- maybe they didnt hate me they just dont like change which is understandable for some. I have never felt this high before. 

Around noon i went for my lunchbreak a bit earlier Jake saying he would cover for me which i thought was really sweet of him even though his dislike in me was still present. I assumed Ellie must of talked to him which i must remember to thank her for.

I once again went to the local store grabbed a tropical guava flavoured rockstar and a protein bar like do you even lift bro (brotien) and ate and drank on my way back to the cafe.

I worked a couple more hours until five and then i clocked off and decided before i went home i would go to the store to pick up some food for breakfast and tea sort thing tonight as i havent been eating very well.

I ended up getting home around 6 and was about to change and watch some youtube videos when i got a call from Iris- what would she want at this time? 

Answering the phone saying hey whats up? She told me i needed to come back down to the cafe as their has been a problem. Me thinking it was probably just some cleaning and packing that needed to be done i took my skateboard once again tumbling down the stairs- i bet my neighbours hate me. But then again i dont know if i have any considering i have never once bumped into them or heard them? Which might be caused by the fact that I am never in always working i need the money and enjoy the job.

On my way there i thought of how this job is literally my life line, i think doing this type of work makes me feel wanted and loved by the customers. I have always been a peoples pleaser and always did whatever my parents told me just wanting them to be proud of me. Now i am finally happy, this city just brings so much hope...

Entering the cafe i waved and called out for Iris, she came out of the stock room with Jake and Ellie both of them have the biggest smirks on their faces making me twist in fear, changing my mood from un-believably happy to anger. 

"Whats going on?" Iris looked right through me with distance eyes and sighed deeply. I know this feeling all to well, she will be giving me some speech about how i let her down and i dont even know what i have been accused of yet. 

"I have had a report that you have stolen some money from working the cash register, i can not disclose who told me this information (i already knew who he was grinning at me staring me in eye) as they wish to stay anonymous but i have to sadly let you go until the situation is sorted im so sorry jungkook" She looked generally sad, but i guess she had no other choice.

I stayed silent for what seemed like a lifetime but was most likely only a couple of seconds before i breathed out and spoke calmly.

"Thats okay Iris i understand but can i ask how much was stolen?" 

Iris looked at me like i was crazy for not reacting, what she doesnt know is that i am using every last piece of my strength not to rip that dick heads smile off his face. 

Iris was about to speak when Jake cut her off with an angered tone.

"You should know- youre the one who stole it i saw you" 

I acted like how words didnt phase me, they did, but i wont let him have that, not ever.

I hummed in response and waved collecting my paycheck from the past two days of work- looking at the pityful amount knowing this wont pay for the rent that is due next week... Still acting unphased i walked out the store and started the journey back. On my way back i saw a little store bought some vodka and drowned myself in my tears that night in my bed wishing to never wake up to this cruel world again...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

jungkooks pov  
Bright white sunlight poured into the room, waking me up from the blinding brightness. Groaning i lift myself up- a little bit to quickly obviously as i could feel my stomach turning inside out and the next thing i knew i was hugging the toilet bowl and half my body weight disappearing down the drain.

After flushing i sat up, slowly this time im not making the same mistake twice, and looked at myself in the mirror, black bags prominent under my eyes, my usually tanned skin looked pale and lifeless and my eyes blood shot from crying last night. I looked terrible and feel it too.

I stripped off my clothes and put the shower on the hottest setting possible and slide in. The pounding water bounced off my body the heat burning my skin and lasts nights mistakes. I dont know how long i stood in the shower just leaning against the wall but it was long enough for my fingers to prune and my skin to go bright red from the heat. Quickly washing my hair i got out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my now burnt body and starter brushing my teeth.

Getting changed and grabbing my laptop i looked for jobs near the area and applied to every single one i could find. I need to get a job by the end of the week or else i wont be able to pay my rent next week, and then its bye bye dream life and back to my parents.

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine, even the mention of my parents scare me, i dont no cant go back there...

One day later

I heard back from the 20 i applied too, 3 were interested in me for an interview, Mcdondals, a small cafe and a restaurant, they are all today and my first one is for the small cafe. Im excited yet nervous for it.

I decided to wear my white button up and some black suit plants with a black blazer (bmas outfit) for the interviews, i got all three of my cvs placed them in envelopes and started my 30 minuet journey to the cafe.

I arrived 10 minuets early but waited in the carpark and tried hyping myself up asking some questions and my answers. I looked at the clock again and it was time for me to go in.

I entered the cafe, and i certainly looked 10x better than most of the applicants who were wearing jeans and what seems to be stained tops. I got this, i know i got this come on jungkook you can do it.

End of the day

I just done my last interview for today, and honestly i think it was my best one, i hope i get the job, i was bubbly, happy, had great references from all my other work placements, the interviewed flowed. I dont want to jinx myself but i believe i got this in the bag...

3 days later

Nothing.

That is what i got back nothing, wait sorry no i got one email saying that they werent what they were looking for and when i asked what i could of done better they ignored me.

I dont know if im angry, frustrated or just sad, like im angry because why what did i do wrong? Im frustrated because they wont tell me what i did wrong and im sad because... because im going to have to move back home arent i? 

I cant pay for the rent, i cant pay for food i have $20 left and thats it, i have my savings but theres barely enough there to pay for food for a week...

I might as well just blow whats left, i grabbed my wallet and skateboard and rode to the closest store.

Buying two big bottles of vodka, a handful of lollipops and some chocolate i placed them in my backpack and rode once again till i stumbled across what i was looking for... a park my peaceful place.

I dont know why but parks have always been a comforting place for me- maybe because it was the last time i was happy its like a bubble parks are my bubbles. My safe place.

Sitting on the swing i took a huge gulp of vodka feeling the familiar burning sensation in my throat that i did so missed. 

Once half the bottle was down, i started thinking about the situation im in and how if Jake and Ellie didnt ruin my career i wouldnt be in this situation. Then i really started thinking if i was on the till all day how did they steal the money without me realising. Then it hit me right the face, and i downed the rest of the bottle and threw it across the park hearing the glass smash against the gate.

Thats why they said they would cover for me on my lunch break- they did this while i thought they were being nice, how navie can i be? So this is my fault once again for fuck sakes.

I crouched down and started crying and whimpering, why would they do this? Dont they understand his situation? Even if they didnt you shouldn't ruin someone elses job because you don't like them!! My tears soon turned into sobs my eyes hurting and blood shot.

I heard noises coming from the park and heard footsteps coming closer to me.

I looked up through blurry eyes to see the face i really didnt need to see right now.

I felt a boot on my side and pushed me to the ground my back laying on the ground, tears still falling from my eyes, but not as strong because i dont want to seem weak. A bitter laugh could be heard- weak look at me, look how pathetic i look...

"Look at you, see i was right about you, you were always trouble" Jake laughed while his arm swung around over Ellies shoulder.

Jungkook sat up and tried standing but due to the vodka in his system he failed and stayed put sitting.

"Yeah... Im trouble when your the one who steals money and lies about it... yeah sure"

I smiled bitterly up and knew i made a mistake when i felt a strong pair of hands on my shirt lifting me up to my feet and pushing me against the pole of the swing set.

"I only do the things i do to make sure Iris and Ellie dont get hurt by people like you... So dont mess with me pretty boy" Jake spat.

"Ohh you think im pretty (giggle), and what was i going to do steal your girlfriend (giggle) im not a thief like you" 

Why cant i keep my mouth shut? Why did i say that for fuck sakes. I saw anger twist in his face and felt a strong hand collide with my left side of my face and then again to the right.

I spat the blood that formed i my mouth out and steady myself and threw a punch right at his jaw however once i had thrown the punch i felt a knee to my stomach and i huddled up in pain and felt the familiar feeling of stomach turning and started throwing up.

I felt a boot on my back pushing me down into my sick, and kept kicking me- i think im about to die. Until the stomping stopped and i felt a pair or hands pick me up and carry me. After that i passed out...

I woke up to a male not much older than me it seems patting at my head and the stinging sensation, what is this guy doing to me.

I shot up- which was a mistake as i felt extremely dizzy and saw the whole room spinning. A voice could be heard he told me to lye back down until he was done with bandaging up the wound. I dont know why i trusted him but i did, so i did as i was told.

"What happened, what did i do?" I asked, another voice this one deeper responded.

"Im not 100% sure as i got there later but it seemed to be a very heated argument between you and urg Jake and you seemed to be losing so i helped you out, do you remember what the argument was about?"

I thought about it, and it all came back to me, and i wanted to cry again, and so i did until i felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and hug me, it didnt feel odd that a stranger that just cleaned his wound was hugging him it actually felt like home like the attention he craved when he was a little kid. I starter telling them about my situation and what the argument was about but they listened and namjoon (the one that saved me) seemed so angered and jin seemed (the home one) sympathetic and made me food.

Im not joking this jin guy makes the best black noodles ever, he acted like it wasnt a big deal and i said i am fine but he made me food anyway and im so glad he did.

Once i had done with noodles jin cleared his throat and spoke,

"So i just got off the phone with my friend Min yoongi and said he had a job going and said if you can come in for an interview tomorrow he will hire you"

I looked in shocked, like why would they do this for him? Like i wasnt anybody to them so why would they help.

"I- thank you so much" i smiled and jin wrapped his arms once again around me and told me the interview will be at 12, tomorrow at Big hit (snake) studios. He then told me that i better get home and sleep and that namjoon would take me. Turns out we are in the same apartment complex yay me and maybe they knew me?

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face.

Another morning...

"argh my head how much did i dr-oh" remembering the fight last night i trailed my hand over the cut that was causing my headache. It hurt to touch so i better stop touching it dumbass.

I look at the time on my phone 11:30. Shit i have an interview at 12. Fuck, fuck, fuck, i ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth washed my face added some sticky bandaid stickers on my wound and quickly added some concealer on all my flaws. Jumping into my black skinnies and white button up shoving a demin jacket on over to keep me warm i grab my keys and run to my car.

Theses stairs are getting easier, i see namjoon and jin waving me off and laughing at how im rushing- jerks- well i guess they aint really jerks they did get me this interview. Theyre nice jerks then urgh.

Driving as fast as i could- im pretty such i have broken some speed limits today but i couldnt care less, i arrived at the big hit building with 10 minuets to spare. Why do i always arrive 10 minuets early for every interview. (its almost like 10 is my fave number)

I walk into the building and check in for the interview the receptionist was extremely nice and showed me where to sit and told me i will be called shortly i really liked katelyn. (inside joke)

Soon i was called by a shorter male than me with green hair and pale skin to follow him, this must be yoongi, he seems really cool. We go into a golden evaluator and he leads me to his office which was on the top floor with the most beautiful view of the city... Its stunning.

Min Yoongi soon spoke his voice deep "To get the job i want you to make me a black coffee with cream" I nodded at the seemingly easy task- ii cant believe that this is all he needed to do.

I walked over the coffee station and made a black coffee strong of course because no point having a coffee if its weak af! Grabbed the little jug and poured cream into it and brought both to yoongi who looked impressed.

"So you arent a moron- god you dont understand how many people i have asked to do this and they have all failed by making me a coffee with cream in- like that is not what i asked for! Welldone the job is yours you start tomorrow their will be $100 in your account by the end of the day as a bonus for not being a moron. That will be all"

I say thank you and my farewells holding in my excitement till I almost burst out of the front door. That was the easiest job interview ever! Yes! I did it.

I decided after my long day i deserve a treat for doing so well in the interview i went to the shop and picked up the entire store, gummy bears, cool original Doritos, chocolate, 4 cans of rockstar, instant chicken noodles and some more lolliepops the sour ones, everything was family size because i stress eat. Paying for all my stuff the guy looking at me like i was having a mental breakdown because the other day i was in here for vodka.

I put everything in my car and decide that its time to go home looking at the time it was around 3 wow i wasted three hours of my life finding snacks what a surprise, driving home took longer than expected due to traffic but ended up at my apartment at 5.

Running in prepared to have the greatest feast ever- the feast that Kings deserve as i am a king i felt my body collide with someone else's. My whole life flashed before my eyes as i started falling in slow mo i was more worried about my cans exploding and my fat body squishing the person to death than me falling. Can i be convicted of murder if i squish someone to death.

I feel my head hit the floor, my snacks have fallen but my drinks were okay, i opened my eyes to see my new boss underneath me... And to be honest it was a beautiful sight but this is not the time nor the place to get turned on- especially as i have snacks to eat.

"Im so sorry i didnt see you there" Groaning a got off him and tried standing up before i once again fell but this time arms caught my fall.

"Hmm kookie your bleeding come on let me sort you out" 

Yoongi helped me up and then he picked up all my food and just laughed- like rude dont judge me but i would also judge me.

Helping me into namjoon and jin apartment he opened the door and what we saw- well what i saw shocked me. I am now mortified. 

This is not what i expected for my day at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dead already man, hope you like xx


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

I cant believe jin and namjoon were making out, what the hell man? Thats so cute- like otp goals- wow dis i just think that i did didnt i? How fanboy do i need to get- but like boy crush. Yoongi his face didnt even change like he isnt phased by it at all. 

I heard him shout something to jin, and when jin came in with the first aid kit i assumed it was about that, not 100% sure though as i was daydreaming like usual.

Yoongi sat me on the coach and he dragged a chair closer to me and started sorted out my wound that had reopened.

"I got of sorted this out on my own you know- thank you though for cushioning my fall"

He looked me in the eyes and smirked making body heat up- once again not the time nor the place calm yourself...

"really its okay- you seemed out of it- glad i could at least comfort you while my body was squished like a pancake- like wow kookie you bulldozed me"

I laughed, looking at him flinching in the pain of the antibacterial wash cleaning the cut. Yoongi re-closed the slit in my head - okay im being overdramatic i have always been this way, with some sticky bandaids like surgical stitches.

"There we go- as good as new" yoongi laughed showing his gummy smile- wow i really need to calm down, i think i might of developed a slight crush on min yoongi which is problematic as he is my boss... shitu...

"Thank you aha, i bet of head off, got lots of erm stuff to do" i laughed as i looked longly to my snacks making the whole room laugh.

"Golden maknae arent you?" I shrugged my shoulders and made my way back to apartment before thanking jin and namjoon- namjoon seems like a cool dude i like him alot...

I grabbed the key for my apartment and tried to unlock the door but found that it was already unlocked- i must of forgot to lock on my way out without realising i was in a rush to be fair. Entering the apartment i threw all my snacks to the coach excited to watch netflixs and chill by myself when i felt a pair of hands wrap around my face.

Panicked i pushed the figure back, but the managed to keep a tight grip on me, i felt hot breath on my neck near my ear, making me slightly uncomfortable in my jeans.

"Min yoongi is mine" the male said as he brought his lips close to my ear i could almost feel them and i wasnt sure if he was doing this to be a tease but then again he didnt know jungkook- or did he considering he knew he is friends with yoongi.

The figure stood there for a while before he left making me feel lost and wanting more attention and touch, but at the same time im kind of glad he left because god knows what would of happened.

I slipped into some trackies and a baggy grey shirt slipping into bed, deciding that i would leave the snacks for another night and have some rest as today- today where to god dam start thinking about it hurts my brain.

Switching the light off i turned around and was about to sleep till i felt a dip beside me and a figure hug the back of me playing with my hair, i dont know why i let them but i did, and that was the quickest i have ever fallen asleep in my life.

Next day (creative arent i)

Waking up was weird, i was use to waking up alone ive been doing it since i was a baby, but this time i felt weird. Like empty sort thing like i had nothing, lost in my own bed? I hated this feeling but i should be use to it by now shouldnt i?

Looking at my phone clock it was 8:30 i had an hour before i had to be leaving, so i started by having a shower because jeez i spelt weird. Why i am feeling so weird today??

I did something a little different with my eyes today and added a small cat liner and some baby pink on the ends and added a bit of rose highlighter. I think i look cute today, why am i trying you may ask- well because i have a crush on yoongi... Then it hit me why i felt weird. 

The guy, a guy was in my room last night, he told me yoongi is his, oh okay that makes sense his slept with me as well, which is why i feel weird okay cool glad thats sorted.

I decided today i would wear a white shirt (surprise surprise) and a black jacket which had white flowers on the shoulder blades dripping down to the front and some blue demin jeans as yoongi said dress comfortably and this is what i find comfortable. 

I grab a piece of fruit and a slice of toast for breakfast and decided today i will skate to work. When the clock turned 9:15 i set off, because i might as well be early for being early.

The ride was simple and easy and so much nicer than taking it by car, i think today after work i am going to buy myself a new mattress like i said i would, but i might wait till after my rent? Maybe i dont know...

Entering the building he was told what he will be doing today, the way yoongi explained it is that im everyones food/drink monkey but im his assistant. The way yoongi said his reminded him of the guy in his apartment. Who was he? How did he get in.

The job wasnt very hard anyone with legs and arms who could run can do it but it was just so much work.

I have sorted through hundreds of documents carrying them to many different people on different floors, i have gotten people coffee having to remember the orders of 30 people at a time. Another thing have you ever been to starbucks and ask for 30 different types of coffee, shakes, food and shit- not only do the people behind you hate you, the people serving you hate you i also hate me. I had to carry 30 coffees and about 15 pastries back and give them to people before they got hot/cold. 

This job is hard... But i enjoyed it, but glad its over so i can go and sleep... however i dont want to go home on my own as its 5 and there is still daylight meaning its not sleep time. (cant relate)

I was about to checkout when i heard my name being called, i looked round and saw yoongi running upto me. Once he got here he bent over and took deep breaths i can relate that is how i feel when i climb the steps to my apartment. 

"Will you stay behind, i have a last minute project that needs doing by tomorrow you would be a big help" 

I smiled, my wishes were answered thank you lorde- the singer not the christ.

"Yeah, sure what do you want me to do?" Yoongi looked surprised that i would stay, dont think he realises how alone i truly am aha... sad.

After working on a couple of songs, finalising dance moves and members we were finally done with creating the perfect girl band. Blackpink they shall be called. 

"Wow that looks really cool are we done or is there anything else that needs to be done?" I asked looking amazed our work, well mostly yoongis, i just gave my input here and there and made coffee for him, i dont know why he asked me to stay to be honest i was not much help...

"Yeah, yeah i can do whats rest in the morning just the little bits, thank you for your help kookie, would you like a lift home seeing how we live in the same apartment complex?"

"If you wouldnt mind" Jungkook didnt really want to get a lift but seeing how its 3am and its pitch black jungkook really didnt feel like getting hurt tonight.

They both walked to the yoongis car, which wad the only one baring one (which must of been the cleaners or something) in the car park. It was simple black mercedes. 

They drove mostly in silence baring the radio softly singing old 90's tunes. Until yoongi broke it by asking,

"Do you want to come on a camping trip with me and a couple of friends?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, or i was crazy and i just imagined him saying it but when he turned to look at me waiting for an answer i panicked...

"What? I dont know, I- we- erm dont really erm know each other an-and i dont kn-know your friends" Oh wow welldone jungkook so confident there. Face palm.

Yoongi unbothered as usual with jungkooks stuttering mess spoke,

"You have though? Jin, namjoom and the others will like you im sure of it, im sure my boyfriend will like you-Jimin, so what do you say its this weekend"

I stared at him, why was he being nice he didnt need to be what does he have to gain from it? Nothing... I guess it wont hurt to go will it?

"Yeah sure would love too"

What have i done... I hate camping i have always hated camping.

Yoongi dropped me off about an hour ago, all i have done since then is pace around my apartment drinking my rockstar and wondering what the hell i have gotten myself into. Like they are nice people but what happens if the others dont like me or if like i say something wrong?

To get my mind off the camping mess i decided to pack for it makes sense right- no ugh.

I packed 4 tshirts, all black and comforty ones that i dont mind getting ruined. I packed trackies, some jeans and then some normal stretchy pants. Water bottles, rockstars, snacks and my makeup was also packed along with my spare charger and earphones. That is everything baring underwear packed. Cool i guess its time for bed. Excited for another day at working tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

jungkooks pov  
Friday Morning (day of camping trip)

BANG. BANG. BANG. I heard the door go now if i was a normal person i would of gone and investigated and see who could be knocking- no sorry smashing my door down at this god earthly hour. However I am Jeon Jungkook and i am not normal... Should of gathered that by now.

The next thing i knew i felt a body on top of me jumping and smacking me telling me its time to go. I scrunched my eyes, and rubbed them pushing jin off me and onto the floor.

"How'd yall get in?" I asked because i swear to god if they broke my door their faces will be broken i cant afford that shit.

"Well erm namjoon erm may of- accidentally erm broke your door" Jin smiled like it was the funniest thing ever, i waved it off, its not like i have anything wroth stealing, other than my couch and bed because everything else fits in my backpack how sad...

I swing off the bed quickly brushing my teeth and hair and changing my white shirt to surprise surprise another white shirt, i grabbed my boots and coat shoved them on and told them i am ready to go.

I saw jin and namjoon looking at my bare apartment, they looked- worried i dont know why i just havent gotten round to doing anything yet...

"Is that all you have?" Namjoon asked, i havent seen someone look at me with such pain, like its not like im living a bad life i have my own room and a bed and food, it may not be glamorous but its enough...

"Yep you wanna go" I walked past them looking at the mess of my door how the hell did he get a hole there what?

I waited for them to catch up and followed them to the white tesla sitting out front, like daym boi who owns this bad boi- david dobrik?

I slide into the car and met with the eyes of yoongi, someone who i slightly recognise but not sure from where and two other guys. Jin slide into the passenger seat and namjoon the drivers.

Jin-"So jungkook this is Tae, Jimin and Hoseok"

I waved at them looking at the Jimin character swearing i have met him before but where? You know what i dont care enough at this time its 5:30 in the morning i am going to sleep. I was sat next to this Tae character and he seemed cool but bubbly at this time and wore some expensive Gucci clothes but he seems cool enough.

I soon fell into slumber but the dream was not as erm lets say peaceful as i would of hoped for.

I am surrounded by blackness- it wasnt dark, it was just black. I could slowly feel myself having a panic attack. Where am I? How did I end up here, were we in an accident is this hell? 

I started walking hoping to find something to indicate where I am, it felt like i was walking for hours until i saw a small white light coming from the distance.

Running to it hoping to be some kind of exit from where i am. Every step i take the further the light seemed to be until i was forced to stop. I have no reason to stop but i felt like i had to.

I looked at the small window that was 8ft above the ground thinking i could climb it i touched the wall. But the wall wasnt a wall and it fell to the floor.

In front of me was a glass panel showing many people in white suits looking at me waiting for me to do something.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me but i saw nothing when i looked round, but when i turned to face the people again i felt a cold blade on my neck.

I started begging for them to help me to open the door, they just carried on watching like i was a freak.

The man told me to run, i froze and just screamed harder banging on the glass hoping it would break.

When i saw one of the men in white walk closer to the glass, standing right infront of the glass was my father.

He pressed a black button and i heard his voice booming through the room.

"Do it. Do it. Do it."

I woke up with many eyes on me and my eyes blood shot and filled with tears. It was only a dream it was only a dream i am okay i am okay.

I started crying, what was that, why did i dream that? I felt Tae wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him, and as i rest my head against him, he whispered in my ear and told me it will be okay stroking my hair.

I soon fell asleep and nothing terrible happened this time thank god.

I was soon up again but this time it was Jimin i think his name was, told me it was time to hike. It was 8 in the morning and i had to hike- no one told me this why would they do this to me?

By the end of the hike we arrived at camp at 3 and had everything set up by 5, and it was time for food. 

I. AM. STARVING.

Jin was making the food and i cant remember how we got onto the conversation of our lives but it did, i think it was due to mythical creatures asking if i believed in them and i said yeah of course i do like who doesnt?

They had explained they were the Sins which i didnt know what that meant, but they were like the first mythical creatures, they are what everyone is today, guided and shaped society, through music, art, fashion, dance, and much more.

Jins story

"I was born as any healthy baby should be- human. I had brown eyes, brown hair and tanned skin. I am everything what people find appealing, even if you dont like me you cant help but like me. This was always the way i lived my life- this is why i have a massive ego.

The day i discovered i was a sin, erm well that kinds of hard to say because you i knew- i knew from day one that something wasnt quite normal with me.

For example, i would crave food all the time, not just oh im peckish, i would constantly eat. But doctors thought it was because i had a eating disorder. 

Another little example is that when i grew up my eyes would change colour from brown to green to blue, depending on what was in fashion at the time. I stopped ageing at 17 as well, nothing but my hair grew.

I guess when i realised i was a sin was when i was in a car accident, that killed everyone - including my parents but i some how survived with minor cuts here and there which healed within the hour. I asked what was wrong with me that night over and over again- till i heard a voice.

Call me crazy but the voice told me what i was meant to do here - shape the direction of humanity, i had the power to bring people back to life, only 6 times though to form the seven deadly sins. I was the sin of gluttony. Then i met namjoon"

Namjoon stared at jin with loving eyes before continuing the story. 

"So yeah, me and Jin met at small bar in the 1990's, and he just caught my eyes the first time i met him. I have never been affected by a man this way before, i was always interested in women but this boy had me like putty.

I was a stuttering mess when i went and talked to him, i could feel my hands go clammy, my legs go weak and swear dripping from my forehead. When i did talk to him he was the sweetest person i had ever met in my life. He was funny even with his bad dad jokes, he talked about where he had traveled, and after a couple of drinks we were leaving the bar and heading back to his er- apartment. 

I wake up the next morning and their in my arms was the most beautiful man i had ever set eyes on cuddling up to me. I could feel pride rise up in my chest, i couldnt believe it like how? Wasnt he ashamed, being gay back then was still frowned upon.

Then soon after we started dating, and we decided that we couldnt live without each other so Jin turned me into a sin. I am the sin of pride."

Yoongi decided it was his turn to speak.

"So a couple of years later me and Jin run into each other, we knew of each other Jin at the time was running a small cake shop and i would often buy a vanilla slice from there as it was close to wear i worked. 

Our story really isnt anything big, but Jin and me became friends and i introduced him to Jimin who was only a friend at the time but my boyfriend now, and we just really hit off. However erm when I turned 19 i was involved in a gun attack and was in the hospital about to die, i had hours left and then Jin changed me. I am the sin of sloth because all i do is sleep all day"

Jimins turn.

"The reason i got changed is because i didnt want to lose yoongi or let him see me grow old while he stayed young. I told him i was doing it for both of us and was prepared to leave when Namjoon said he would change me which he did. I became the sin of Envy" 

It clicked with jungkook that it was Jimin in his apartment that night.

Tae decided to carry on the story.

"So me and hoeseok were kind of the lose cannons that no one saw coming. I was brought up as a farm boy but made it big in music, and met yoongi through that he is my manager after all. Me and hoeseok met at a club and started a little lets say agreement that while we were both single and wanting sex we would have it with each other. As we couldnt risk our reputation being spoilt with us sleeping around with men.

However we were sloppy and i soon moved to fashion and now work as a model for gucci, and hobi was working with top dancers so we had lots of erm lets say crazy stans.

A stan went to the extent to putting a camera in my bedroom and of course they caught everything me and hobi were doing for weeks. I then get mail with a cd disk and a letter. 

I watch the cd and it shows all the footage of me and hobi- and i panicked. I cried and called hobi, and Yoongi asking what i should do completely discarding the letter.

Yoongi soon came over with Jin and Jin read the letter telling me to pay $100,000 to this paypal and they wont post the footage anywhere and i was all up for this. 

But Jin being smart told me if i did this they would have all my money and will still probably post the video. I started bursting into tears, until Jin said he could find the person if i gave him enough time, so i believed him and waited.

Two days after the package i was about to go to bed when i was kidnapped and drugged. I woke up later that night with my hands and feet tied to a chair and hobi in front of me. I was scared for my life wouldnt you be. The crazy fan kept going on with herself saying that if we would of listened non of this would of happened.

She slit both of our necks, and we were on the brink of dying until Jin showed up and changed us. I am the sin of avatice."

Hobi "So yeah tae basically explained how i was turned into the Sin of Lust but the way me and him met is honestly a perfect funny story.

I met him while he was auditioning for big hit, this small farm boy who had watched me on youtube and fanboyed over me. I loved the kid and watched him grow into the person he is today"

Thats cool that they all have this really cool bond that brings them all together.

Tae " So jungkook, what made you move out here?" Shit. I couldnt really tell them could I? Well they opened up to me shouldnt i do the same?

"Erm, where to start, my mum and dad didnt want me from day one, i ruined their perfect teenage lives drinking and smoking pot. So i grew up with that constantly on my shoulders and my father grew increasingly more angry as i grew and i would find myself littered in bruises, cuts and my body in pain.

I would wake up day hoping to die. Highschool was the worst part of my life because my parents wouldnt buy me anything so i was and always will be poor, so the other kids would bully me. Then rumours about me being gay managed to get to my dad and he broke my arm.

Thats when i decided i needed to get out so i looked the furthest i could go and LA popped up, i hooked up the apartment and got a job at the cafe and just drove in the middle of night out here. So yeah my life really isnt as interesting as yours"

I could feel the clump in my throat and the tears in my eyes threatening to fall, i looked up to see 6 people coming closer to me and hugging me.

I never felt this before. This foreign feeling of love... Is this what happiness is?

"Guys its okay im okay now."

The hugged continued for a little while linger till we decided it was time for sleepy time. I borrowed one of Taes jumpers as i had non and it was cold and we went to sleep in the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

(kind of a filler chapter not much happens so if you dont want to read dont have to will out summary at end)

jungkooks pov  
I woke up in a mess or arms and legs bonding onto me, the overwhelming warm radiating from the bodies made me feel at "home" loved almost.

However i really need to pee and if i dont go now it wont just be the bodies that are causing heat.

I detangle myself and quickly and quietly as possible grabbed my backpack and made my way across the flied to the toilet/shower block. Once entering i go toilet and start showering washing all the dirt from yesterdays hike off my body.

I pulled the towel over my body and is about to brush my teeth when i felt a warm embrace. I turn my head and see Tae standing behind me.

"I thought you got lost Kookie dont do that to me" Tae whisper in my ear, i could feel his warm breath on my cold skins sending shivers down my spine.

Gulping before i spoke "I a-am sorry I di-didnt mean to worry yo-you" 

Argh why do i stutter everytime i am so nervous! Tae carried on hugging me while i brushed my teeth and we went back to the camp holding hands, and i dont know why but it felt so right just being here, right now...

When they get back to camp Hope stated that me and him needed to go on this hike together, which is weird but meh i like hope.

We started the hike talking about how other creatures exist like mermaids and vampires and my inner child freaked out so bad. 

"So do demons and ghosts exist then and are all of them bad?"

Hope stared at me like i wad the crazy person, im sorry upto until last night i didnt even know the sins existed so sorry for being interested!

"Of course they exist, all demons are bad but not all ghosts are and before you ask... yes them 'shadow' people you saw were must likely ghosts"

WHAT! No... okay so my grandma was watching over me god dammit.

"So you and Tae are really hitting it off?" 

"Yeah i guess we are (giggle) I dont know, i do like him but how can you like someone you have known for a day, this isnt some fanfiction where everything goes smoothly"

Hope looked deep in thought, before stating that if i didnt make my move i would regret it later in life- like the saying goes you regret the things you didnt do and i hated him for making sense god dammit hope.

We carried on the hike talking about hopes and taes relationship, talking about how everything the did was casual but they called it off recently.

We ended back at camp at 4 and i decided that after dinner i was going to tell Tae about how i felt about him. Okay you can do this Jungkook. You can tell him come on.

After dinner which consisted of ramen noodles, sweet potatoes, and some veg i helped Jin clear all the pots and started helping the clear out so we can just leave tomorrow. Yes i may be avoiding the topic i want to do but like- no.

once this was done it was around 6 and we all decided that we were going to go to sleep at 7 because early morning. I walked to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth when i heard the door open and i saw Tae, and wow he looked good.

His shirt was wet, and his face sweaty giving him a natural glow, you could see his toned body through the white shirt and i would be lying if i werent a little bit turned on.

I was caught out of my dazed when Tae coughed and stared at me.

"you like what you see?"

I nodded and looked down, why am i so embarrassing. I chewed down on my lip, when i felt a soft pair of hands on my face turning me to Tae. 

We were staring for the longest of times when i felt a pair of soft lips on mine, i didnt move for wjat felt like an eternity until i felt his hands move down to my waist.

The kiss was something else, it felt like everything was meant to be like this? It was such a blissful feeling.

"Me and you are going on a date tomorrow, will text you the time. Now come on time for sleep"

Bed time. Wakes up with head buried in Taes chest and legs intertwined. 

Hiked back down and drove home, the journey seemed shorter than it did before leaving me wanting more from Tae.

I unpacked and washed my clothes before deciding to go to bed.

Yoomin fluff here (Jimins pov)

After all that camping i was ready, ready to go and sleep for an entirety and never wake up, i love the guys but come on sharing a small tent with namjoon was always going to be a disaster- lets be real. Yoongi was in the shower, while i shoved on one of his oversized supreme hoodie and boxers waiting for him to come to bed.

15 minuets later yoongi comes out of the shower his hair dripping wet and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Why is my boyfriend so good lucking when he isnt even trying god dam.

he got changed into some trackie pants and slid into the bed. We went to our normal sleeping position- im facing him his arms and legs intertwined with mine and my face in the crook of his neck. You seem yoongi has always been adnormally cold and im his little radiator we are just the perfect match for each other.

"You know you always look so pretty in my clothes you should wear them more often" Yoongi humed in my ear.

i felt my face rise up with heat to hide this i snuggled my head further into the crook of Yoongis neck.

We laid there for what feels like hours but was probably only a couple of minuets, listening to our heavy breaths get slower as we split into sleep.

I love Min Yoongi and he loves me.

Blackness 

 

SUMMARY

Hope and jungkook talked about V and jungkook should confess.

Tae ends up asking him out after kissing him.

Going on date tomorrow after work.

Thus fic is going well isnt it so fluffy and nothing bad will ever happen.

some cute little yoonmin fluff at end that you can read if you wanna


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

Jungkooks pov

I wake up with sheets sprawled all over my floor, my pillows at the end of my bed and my body in the starfish position. I guess i had a restless night- i wonder why?

Guess its time for work, great aha, not like i dont enjoy it but i just want 7 to roll around for mine and Taes date. I guess it gives me a distraction from it? Yeah i can think about what i am going to wear.

Goes to work

work was weird today, i didnt have to do much like i wasnt really needed and i got to go home earlier which is great because now i have more time to get dressed and have a shower. I am so sweaty, why is it so warm in LA, like come on man.

After showering, i brush my teeth twice because i do not want to have bad breath on a date, especially when we you know- kiss. My face turns an awful shade of red from being flustered about a kiss- god dammit i dont know what its going to be like when we kiss again.

I place the two options for my outfit out on my bed. The consist of a printless white tee and a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in that emphasise my thighs or there is a dark blue button up with moons and stars on with the same pair of jeans. This is and will be the most difficult decision of my life do i go classic or something new?

Well, i want to surprise Tae so i guess the blue shirt- but what happens if he doesnt like it. No we are going blue thats final.

I get dressed, and started on my makeup, seeing how i am wearing a bold top i went light on the makeup. Adding a little dark blue to the edges of my eyes with a white shimmer everywhere else on the lid.

Once i was done i heard a knock at the door looking at my phone it was 6:30. Taes earlier i guess he just couldnt wait to see me. I am legend- wait for it- darry! How i met your mother is my shit man.

I walk over to the door and prepared myself. Swinging the door open i see a face thats all to familiar... My father...

I went to slam the door shut but before i could he put his foot between the door and the frame and pushed me down to the floor.

"now thats no way to greet your guests now is it son" The smirk evident on his face. His body towered over mine. There is no where to run, i back my body against the wall.

"What do you want!" i spat back. 

His head tilted to the side, i now see my mother behind him, long auburn hair fell past her shoulders, bruises littered her skin, her baby bumb showing more clearly now.

"Son you know what i want, you didnt think you could just leave without me knowing? Of course i got it out of your mother, you were always to soft"

A hand flew across my jaw, i heard the bone snap and i cry back, pushing myself further to the wall.  
Stand up god dammit. 

It was hit after hit, a kick in my stomach caused me to burl my body up into the foetus position and i just allowed myself to go numb and cry. I could see blood pooling on my floor, the thick sticky liquid covered me. I guess this is how i am going to die. 

The man who once loved me and adored me is now a cold man with lifeless eyes. The last thing i heard before passing out is the bones breaking in my arms.

Later on...

Owe, my head where am i? I tried to open my eyes but i cant, i heard footsteps around me, there seems to be two people in the room. What are they talking about? What happened to- wait.

My eyes shoot open and i see him talking to an older male i havent seen before. What does he want with me?

I tried to move my arms but they were tied to the chair, the same with my legs, this is how i am going to die and i never went on that date with tae. I bet he is thinking ive ditched him and he will live the rest of his life like that. While im going to be here.

The older male seems to pass my dad something- it looks like alot of money- why would he- oh wait.

The older male walked upto me and started stroking my cheeks. Soft tears rolled along my face as i knew what was going to happen next...

5 days later

Ive been here for 5 days i believe, if i am going to be grateful for one thing is that my dad keeps a routine, 3 men before breakfast, then 3 before dinner and then 5 men before tea. He always seems to care after my "job" and washes me up and allows me to use the bathroom. I have given up all hope i will ever get out of here.

3 days later

I am still here, and i think im starting to enjoy it, i have a regular and hes always to careful and gentle like he really cares about me. 

Me and my dad are closer than ever, my life even of i can not control it is pretty good like other people have it worse. I do miss Tae though and Jins cooking...

I wonder if they miss me? No why would they, they didnt even like me, they werent my friends. If they were they would of found me by now.

1 month goes by

Today is different. I am allowed to go out as i have proven my wroth to my dad. He trust me now, it was my fault that he hit me. I never did as i was told. I am wondering around theses unfamiliar streets and walk into a store i seem to recognise.

Im in the candy section, when i turn around after feeling an intense stare on my back, and i see Tae. Tae the one that left me, the one that stood me up for my date and allowed me to be taken. Its his fault that im here and what i have to go through. 

Quickly turning on my heels i head out for the door before i felt a strong pair of hands turn me around and cup my face.

Tears were rolling against both of our faces, i hate to admit it but he looked so beautiful, but his face looked paler than before, his eyes sunken and black bags fully visible. Looking closer his body seemed thinner, and when i placed my hands on his hips i could feel his bones. Has he been eating- why wouldnt he eat. Why does he look so ill.

"Jungkook i found you..."

Wait did he say found? He didnt miss me, hes lying hes trying to hurt you like dad said you need to run Jungkook run now. But i couldnt i couldnt stop staring at his once bright blue eyes have turned grey. His arms that use to be full of muscle have become thin and easy to break. Everything about him seems so frail and delicate and im scared to touch him incase i hurt him.

"Where ha-have you been Jun-Jungkook?"  
He looked up at me his eyes full of tears the same as mine and i dont know why i did it but i hugged him and started crying. I love him so much, i have missed him. I missed him more than ever. It hurts me even more now i have seen him again looking as a bad of state of me.

The door bell could be heard, i looked around and saw my dad walking upto to me. Oh no i was too long im never going to he able to get out again.

He grabbed me by my hair i looked at Tae hoping that my sorry message will get through. 

We were almost at the door when i saw a pair of hands pull me back to Tae i could Tae whispering mine all mine in my ear. 

"No"

Is all Tae said, my father looked at me to say if i dont come now he will seriously get hurt i tried pushing off Tae but he wouldnt let me go. I dont want you to get hurt please let me go. i Love you so let me do this.

My father took out a knife and placed it against Taes throat, i held back a whimper he was going to hurt my TaeTae. No i cant let that happen so i push him back and grabbed the knife out of his hands. The next thing i remember was blood and sirens before i passed out once again.

 

I wake up this time in a clean white bed, i could hear the beating of monitors, Tae was cuddle against my body. He was so small now. He needs to eat.

I saw the others sitting in the room, all looking at me and Tae worryingly.

"Hi" wow welldone jungkook great conversation starter.

They looked up with pure horror on their faces, i guess they didnt expect me to wake up.

"Jungkook" I guess me and Yoongi are the greatest conversation starters. 

"Wh-what happened? Is-is Tae ok-okay?" They all shot glares at each other, debating weather or not to tell me.

Jimin starts to speak,

"From what i heard, you saved Tae but erm you erm, got really hurt your-your dad" he looked at Jin before running out saying his cant do it. 

I looked at Jin for answers, "Your dad pulled a gun out at you and you took a shot for Tae before stabbing your dad in the stomach, hes gone to jail now."

I saw Yoongi go for the door but before he did he hugged me and told me to get better soon and sorry for Jimin.

I understand...

I just wanted to go home, but i have no home now.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven (final)  
jungkooks pov

its been one year after the shooting, and everything is better than ever. Me and Tae have started living with each other and we can never be apart we are afraid to. We have been sleeping with each other and its been the best night sleep ive ever gotten. 

For the first couple of months i got nightmares every night that caused me to wake up and cry. The physical effects of the abuse have faded, its just the mental abuse. 

Yoongi and Jimin also have decided to adopt a kitten, two actually one is a pale grey with white strips and greens eyes, the other a black cat with yellow eyes- can you guess which one is yoongis?

They seem so happy and cute together, they are thinking of getting married next year on a beach in Spain, where they went on their first holiday together. I think they got a time share over there? I wonder why that place is so special to them.

And for Namjoon and Jin well they have officially been married and adopted two kids twins, one boy one girl from a shelter. Theyre from the Uk, both are 13 and have long brown hair. They had to learn a new language, Korean, but they soon picked it up and now are fluent in both, and i struggle to make toast in the morning like what the hell man.

I guess everything so much better now. Me and Tae are going out tonight and i cant wait.

Later that day

Tae knocks in the door, in his hands were a giant bouque of yellow roses. They were beautiful but not as pretty as the boy standing behind them.

Tae was dressed to impress, white button up shirt that showed off his toned body, black skinny jeans that showed off his thick thighs and his hair was pushed back showing his whole face. He looked stunning im so grateful hes mine.

He grabbed my hand after placing the roses on the counter and we walked to the park. I would ask where we are going, but that would break the trance that i have formed on him, i stared at the way his hair fell from his head which has golden brown streaks through. He was mine.

We seemed to have arrived at a tree, and Tae told me to climb up so i did, glad i took his advice and didnt wear anything formal because it would ruined by now.

We kept climbing till i saw a little house, are we having a date in a tree house like seriously? Thats so cute. I climbed faster, till i got inside and waited for Tae.

The little house was decorated with pink and white fairy lights, there were fake candles around the room and a massive blanket with pillows and a little basket in the middle of the room. How the hell did he find this place?

Tae finally entered the room, he grabbed my hand and sat me down next to him. We ate, which consisted of ramen noodles, and little pink cupcakes. Everything was perfect.

After eating, we cuddled with each other embracing each others warmth and telling funny stories of our past. Most of them we have heard a 100 times before but i was okay with this as long as i have my TaeTae.

Tae got up a dragged me up, he kissed me on my lips, it was a delicate kiss, got down on one knee and popped the question.

"Jeon Jungkook will you do me the honours of marrying me?" 

My whole body was shaking tears were falling i am a mess, i couldnt even formulate the word yes, so i just nodded and felt taes hands on mine. The ring was simple think gold ring with my birthstone and Taes. I cant believe this is happening. We spent the night in the treehouse before going home and telling the others. Life is finally on track. 

Yoogis Pov

Jimin. He is the other part of my soul. The missing piece i have been missing all this time. Without him i mean nothing, without him i wouldnt be the person i am today. He has saved me multiple times so when he asked if we could get a cat i couldnt say no. How can you say no to that face, plus the fact if i didnt im sure he would of left and bought one anyway- we all know who wears the pants in this relationship until the bedroom that is.

We went to the local shelter, and i saw his face light up with joy as we passed many cute kittens till we got to the one he wanted. A pale grey with white stripes and green eyes. Whatever eyeliner this cat uses she is adorable. Jimin looked at me with wide eyes and said this one please.

Jimin grabbed the kitten and said hes going to name it yoonmin because its our names combined and i rolled my eyes. While jimin and went and filled the paper work out and buying some and i quote "cute cat collars" i wandered round.

When a little meow caught my attention, in a corner of a big cage surrounded by many cats was a little black fluff ball with bright yellow eyes. He looked so little compared to what i assume were his brothers and doesnt look like he was going to make it any longer in here. I dont know what overcame in me but i needed this cat and i could not leave without it.

I grab the cat and go and fill out the forms, while walking i toyed with a couple of names but couldnt find one i liked, until the name Holly came to mind. I guess he shall be named Holly. Holly is a cute name.

Once home, we added the collars to our cats, Jimins was a pink (what a surprise) collar with little rose gold spikes, while mine was a bright yellow, to match his eyes with black studs.

We spent hours cuddled with each other stroking our cats. They were so cute.

Namjoons Pov

Elijah and Iris were at school today (twins names) so me and Jin decided it was finally time to go on another date. We havent been on one for almost a year and honestly we both could use it.

I got ready wearing my skinny jeans and a plaid shirt, curled my hair and waited for Jin to come back home. The whole house was prepared, there were fake light up candles so then i dont have to worry about our house burning down, and pink and yellow rose petals spread across the floor leading to the bedroom and kitchen. In the kitchen i had our favourite Chinese takeout on the table. I was not going to even think about cooking after last time. 

In the bedroom i had everything we need to you know... watch a movie. Popcorn, netflix, m&ms everything and there was even a little fort for later.

Jin came through the door and almost cried when i came him the pink and yellow rose bonquet. Yellow is my favourite colour while Jins is pink so i thought it was a cute present. 

We sat down and ate dinner, and then i lead him to the bedroom. He laughed at me for being so thoughtful and creating a fort. We started watching the film boss baby, but not even 10 minuets in we started to "chill" if you get what i mean...

This is gunna be a hella of a date heh heh.

Jhopes Pov

Im alone at a bar once again. I havent been this particular bar since i met Tae. It feels odd seeing some of the old faces i use to know so well. I wondered what happened oh so long ago.

I ask the bartender for a drink and he said its already been paid for. Wow i guess ive still got it, i wonder what girl bought it for me. I look over to the booth closest to me to see one guy and one girl smiling and waving me over. What am i to refuse.

I walk over the them with the drink in my hand as i came closer the girl let me get into the booth, i was in-between both of them. I dont know why but i felt very nervous, like i couldnt breathe nervous, i havent felt this way since- well since Tae.

We started talking so the girls name turned out to be Do bong soon which i thought was a really cute name and the guys name was Ahn min-hyuk but he likes to be called min min. 

After a couple of hours they both took me to their apartment, and we spent the night together. I woke up with hand cuffed to a chair, my top was off and i couldnt see. Where was i?

Until i heard them call out Hoseok. They kidnapped me and i let them.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard with this story, sorry for any grammer mistakes x


End file.
